Staying Strong
by zoilalove12
Summary: What Happens when a Landgod accidentally causes black hole taking her and her familiar to a different world. A world where Demons roam Freely. Where demons are Ruthless.Where she will meet good people or even the worst and her only way back home is joining forces with a Miko, half demon, a monk, demonslayer, and a little fox.Will she ever get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nanami Momozono never thought she would be in a world that was very ruthless. Thinking again, she never expected to be a landgod either. Nanami closed her eyes and got up. The moonlight hitting her brown hair. Nanami sighed, looking out her window. Remembering the day everything started. If she had a second chance, she would take it

" **Tomoe"** Nanami yelled throughout the shrine at her white haired familar . " Why do you keep putting shittake in my lunch, when you know I hate them."

"You know sometimes I wonder if your lack of divinity is because of your lack of taste." Tomoe immediately replied."anyway get ready."

"What, Why?"

" Because it's that time of year when gods have to purify their shines." Tomoe explained.

"So Mikage use to purify the shrine every year." Nanami asked.

"Yeah"

"So who purified the shrine when he wasn't here."

"No one did, I protected it" Tomoe said looking away.

Nanami looked down.

"but isn't my divine power weak?" Nanami asked sadly.

"No" Tomoe repiled surprising Nanami" your divine power is very powerful even though you're a human."

"Then why does my divine power seem so weak?" nanami asked.

"because the amount of divine power you use is a little portion of your whole power, if you were to use your full power and not know how to control it, you would hurt everyone around you... thats way i put a spell on you to not use your full power..." Tomoe Miziku entered the room.

"Nanami-chan, today is purification day, allow me to go with you!" Miziku asked brightly.

"Sorry, snake, Nanami is taking me with her."

Nanami sighed, one minute they were complaining who going to go with her and now she had to use her word binding to make them stop took 3 hours to decide that Tomoe was going to go with Nanami, while Miziki housesit again.

The Fedual Era

"We don't have enough time to be sitting around, we need to find Naraku now!"

"Inuyasha, we need our enegry when we find Naraku." Kagome said sighing for the thrid time been searching for Naraku all day long and they finally got a break but Inuyasha keeps insisting they continue their search.

"Kagome is right, we need our enegry. if we are going to face Naraku." mirkou said.

"But Nara-" Inuyasha said but got interrupted.

"Sit." kagome said watching Inuyasha faceplam the ground then she

looked at the some reason she felt something was going to change. The sky had a light red color.


	2. The Accident

"So have you smelled Naraku yet, Inuyasha" After three hours of resting, Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango, and Shippo contiuned their search for Naraku and they were currently headed towards a village.

"Shippo would you shut up, am trying to concentrate." Inuyasha said angrily turning to Shippo.

"It just you been saying that ever since we left!"Shippo whined looking down.

"It doesn't seem Naraku is anywhere near here." Mirkou said stopping next to Inuyasha and kagome who had been on Inuyasha's back.

"I don't sense any jewel shards nearby either." Kagome said getting off Inuyasha back.

" Well at least, lets try to find the jew shard before Naraku does." Sango said appearing behind Mirkou. Kagome sighed and got back on Inuyasha back. Once again, they were headed towards the village ahead.

* * *

"Okay Nanami, all you have to do is put your hands together and remember whatever you do, do not let go of your hands."

Nanami and Tomoe had finally arrived where Nanami had to purify the shrine. It look her 3 hours to get there. Nanami sighed Tomoe once again repeated to her to not let go of her hands.

"Don't Worry, I won't let go Tomoe." Nanami repeated for the thrid time,looking at Tomoe.

"Okay, lets star-" Tomoe said but stopped turning away from Nanami.

"Whats wro-" nanami started but stopped.

"Hello human kami"

"Kirihito..." Nanami said but wondering why he was here.

"You, what are you doing here." Tomoe asked him remembering him from Yomi-Kun and how he attacked him.

"I came to talk to the human you fox." after said he started walking to Nanami.

Just as he was walking towards Nanami. Tomoe worried he might attack Nanami summoned his seeing this, panicked and opened her hands and hugged Tomoe.

"Tomoe, calm down, he won't hurt me." Nanami pleaded but Tomoe just looked

at her shocked "You let go." he whispered.

Nanami was about to ask what was wrong but suddenly a black hole appeared and took Nanami and Tomoe before diaspering again.

"Interesting" Kirihito said impressed. One minute they were there, the next, they were gone


	3. Encounter

Nanami couldn't think straight, One minute ago, she was about to purify the shrine, then kirihito showed up causing Tomoe to get angry causing her to try to calm him down, and now she was waking up in some kind of forest with no tailsman but only her elixer pills, and Tomoe wasn't with her.

"Tomoe? hello anybody?" Nanami called out but no one answered 'This is just great,it seems no ones around' nanami thought as she walked deeper into the forest.

As she walked more deep into the forest, she couldn't stand the feeling of beening watched. Nanami tried to ignore it but then some demon appeared in front of her.

"Hehe hehe, today is my lucky , I run into a human village but that damn half breed interferenced but now I run into a human." the demon said sinisterly.

"Yah...Tomoe!" Nanami shouted running away.

"That damn demon, running away from me." Inuyasha snarled angrily heading towards where that demon headed towards. They stopped their search for Naraku because some demon was attacking a village and kagome insisted they help. Inuyasha had used his tessaiga causing the demon to flee, and now Inuyasha and Kagome were following it while the others stayed at the Villages.

Nanami kept running and running. She was not going to stop. That demon was still chasing her. She ended crashing into something making her fall back. She looked up to see a demon who looked a little like tomoe and a girl with black hair, who grabbed her hand pulling her behind the white haired demon.

"You damn bastard...you thought you could get away" Inuyasha said pulling out his tessaiga. That damn demon appeared after that girl crashed into him.

The demon, seening Inuyasha's tessaiga, tried to flee again but Inuyasha used his Wind scar, killing the demon.

Nanami was shocked and a little scared to see white-haired demon kill that demon easily. The girl who came with that demon looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay." Kagome asked the girl who seemed to be scared judging by the way she stared at Inuyasha.

"Yeah thanks" Nanami said looking away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, lets go back to the village already. The demon gone now." Inuyasha said loudly but Kagome ignored him and was paying attention to that girl.

"Do you walk us to walk you back to your village." Kagome asked Nanami nicely.

"Actually, I was wondering if you seen a fox demon who looks like him (points at Inuyasha) but with short hair and purple eyes?" Nanami asked.

"No, the only fox I know, is just a little child but we'll help you. Right Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"But Kagome, the Jew-" Inuyasha started but stopped noticing Kagome face turn into a every dark face, luckly the girl saved him from Kagome before she said her most famous word.

"Thank you, by the way, my name is Nanami." Nanami smiled brightly to them.

"My name Kagome(points at Inuyasha ) and he's Inuyasha." Kagome repiled with a smile seening Nanami smile. That girl sure had a cute smile Kagome thought.


	4. Your A What

'That idiot' Tomoe thought angrily remembering how Nanami hadn't listened to him. He was currently searching the forest for Nanami. Ever since he woke up, all he could think about was Nanami, despite the fact his hair grew longer. Nanami was probably somewhere. His mood seem to get even worser due to smelling the air around him. It smelled like demons and human blood everywhere. The thought of Nanami getting hurt caused him to search for Nanami even quicker.

Inuyasha,Kagome , and Nanami finally arrived to the village from what seem like a long walk.

"So your friend's live in this village?" Nanami asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Hmph, am not talking to you wrench."Inuyasha said looking away causing Kagome to say sit making Inuyasha to hit his face in the dirt.

"But Kagome, she can be one of Naraku's underlings!" Inuyasha said angrily looking at Nanami.

"Naraku?" Nanami said looking over to Kagome.

"Sorry Nanami, it just Inuyasha doesn't trust people every often" kagome said ignoring Nanami first question.

"Oh" Nanami said. Inuyasha got up from the ground but glaring at Nanami.

"You know,you remind me of Tomoe." Nanami said looking at the way Inuyasha was glaring at her.

"Don't compare me wrench." Inuyasha repiled angrily.

"You both are very rude." Nanami said remembering the way Tomoe treated her when she first met him.

"Thats enough" Kagome said noticing Sango was coming with Kiara. Nanami noticed her too.

"Did you guys kill the demon already." Sango said causing Nanami to flinch remembering how Inuyasha killed it with his giant sword. The Truth was she didn't like killing even if the demon was evil or not.

"Yeah. I got it before he got away again." Inuyasha said with pride.

"Good, Mirkou and Shippo are on their way over here too." Sango said turning to Kagome, finally noticing Nanami.

"Who this?" Sango asked walking up to Nanami.

"Her name Nanami. Nanami, this is Sango. She one of your friends." Kagome answered looking at Nanami and Sango.

"Nice to meet you Sango!" Nanami smiled to Sango making her smile back "You too Nanami."

It wasn't to long after until finally the others arrived and of course Mirkou noticed Nanami right away.

"Well hello, who might this beautiful girl be?" Mirkou asked looking at Nanami causing Nanami to freeze and Sango to look at Mirkou with a face that said 'don't even think about it.'

"Her name is Nanami. We are going to help her find her fox friend." Kagome said stepping in front of Nanami.

"Fox Friend! Another Fox like me!" Shippo immediately said appearing out of nowhere. Nanami seening the little fox immediately ran to him seening how aborable he was. Everyone looked at her with a little smile. Nanami couldn't help it, she loved children,well that included demons too.

"Anyways, who your fox friend. You don't look like someone who would be around demons." Sango asked gaining Nanami attention from Shippo who liked her attention.

Oh, you mean Tomoe. He my familiar." Nanami explained.

"Wait! You can't have a familar, Only Go-" Mirkou said with big eyes but Nanami interrupted "Gods, to be precise, Landgods" Nanami said with a little smile causing everyone to look at her shocked.

"Your a god!" Kagome shouted amazed.

"Yes" Nanami said looking at Kagome.

"If you are ready a god then why were you running away from that demon eariler, why not kill it with your god power." Inuyasha asked looking at Nanami weridly.

"Well 3 reasons why, first I didn't have my tailsman but my elixer pills. Second, I may be a god but I don't know how fully control my power's yet and last, I hate violence at all. I have never killed any demon at all and I will not start now. Even if its Evil." Nanami explained to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her shocked.

"Well, how about this Tomoe. If he's your familar, why isn't he with you. Aren't familars suppose to take care of their gods?" Miroku asked curiously.

Nanami laughed nervously "Well it's a long story" Nanami said rubbing the back of her head.

"We got time" Inuyasha said surpising everyone.

Tomoe finally stopped after searching every spot of the forest. Nanami wasn't there. Tomoe sighed. He was about to contiune his search but suddenly someone tried to attack him from behind. Tomoe moved out of the way. He looked up to see a women with black hair, red eyes, and she was floating on a leaf. She seem surprised after seening Tomoe's face.

"Hmph, your not Inuyasha. This is a totally waste of my time." Kagura snorted. " Maybe I should kill you for a warm up" Kagura said with a smirk but got surprised when Tomoe just laughed at her.

"Hehe hehe, well isn't someone bloodthirsty. As much as I would love to accept your challenge. I can't, I have an idiot to find. May,may, what a bummer" Tomoe repiled before disappering on her.

'That arrogant fool! Was he making fun of me?' Kagura thought angrily " If I ever encounter you again, I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face."

"So you got sucked into a black hole?"

"Yes,after that, I woke up in this time and you guys know the rest." Nanami explained to Kagome. She had explained how you became a god and how she ended up there. Everyone was shocked to know she wasn' t even from their time but Kagome's.

"So, this Tomoe must have ended up somewhere near here too" Sango suggested to Nanami.

"Yeah, am pretty sure he's looking for me." Nanami said with a little smile while she was ended looking down.

"So when you do find this Tomoe, how are you going to go home?" Shippo asked curiously.

"I actually don't know..." Nanami just sighed.

"How about you use the Bone Eater Well?" Kagome suggested.

"Bone Eater well?" Nanami looked confused. Kagome explained everything about the well, which made Nanami feel better.

"Yeah, maybe it will work!" Nanami said happily. Everyone smiled expect Inuyasha who was looking at her weridly."

Okay, you expained everything but I have a question of my own" Inuyasha said causing everyone to look at him curiously. Nanami nodded.

"Why is your smell different. When I first met you, I thought you were just a villager. You don't smell like your from Kagome'e time. Not even your clothes look like her time." Inuyasha said pointing at Nanami kimono making everyone look at Nanami curiously. Nanami looked at her kimono, which Tomoe made her wear.

"Well, I wanted to wear normal clothes. But Tomoe insisted I wear this and bring an offering." Nanami explained.

"What offering?"

"This... Elixer Pills" Nanami explained taking out her elixers.

"What is it for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"They heal injuires and can give great power to who drinks them. They were orginally for Tomoe but he didn't want them." Nanami explained looking at them, before putting them away.

"I also have a question." Mirkou said seriously, getting up and walking over to Nanami.

"Yes?" nanami asked brightly. Mirkou got her hands asking his most famous question.

"Would you bare my children?" Mirkou asked. Nanami thought for second 'Children?'

"Ehh?!"

"Is that a ye-" Mirkou asked before Sango hit him causing him to fall back. He was now begging for mercy " Please Sango! Forgive me! I coudn't help myself! Go easy on me!

Nanami sighed at the scene in front of her.


	5. Reunited

"So this forest is named after Inuyasha" Nanami asked. The whole morning they had been searching for Tomoe. Nanami and Kagome were in the front while everyone else was following behind them.

"Yes" Kagome replied.

"So...Inuyasha was named after this forest."

"No, actually, it was named after Inuyasha way after he was born." Kagome replied sadly remembering why it was called Inuyasha. She was about to take another step when Inuyasha jumped in front of her and Nanami.

"Get back! I smell Kagura." Inuyasha snarled. Nanami was confused seening everyone taking out their own weapons, even the little cute 'cat' turned into a big one. Shippo immediately pulled Nanami behind Sango seening Nanami had no idea what was going on.

Nanami looked up to see a women floating on a leaf.

"Kagura! What are you doing. What is Naraku up to now!" Inuyasha yelled out angrily.

"You know what he wants, hand over your jewel shards." Kagura repiled causing Inuyasha to growl at her.

"Over my dead body."

"What's going on and what are Jewel Shards?" Nanami whispered to Sango. Sango looked at her with concern.

Kagura took out a fan reminding Nanami of Tomoe. "As you wish." Kagura repiled sending one of her attacks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha also took out his tessaiga. Everyone expect Nanami and Shippo were battling her. Nanami and Shippo were next to a tree watching. Kagura tried to attack Inuyasha but Inuyasha moved out of the way. The attack was heading towards Nanami and Shippo.

Nanami scared closed her eyes and covered her face failing to notices her hands grow a gold color. Everyone including Kagura looked at her. Nanami's gold light sent Kagura attack to her.

Nanami opened her eye's due to not feeling any pain. She looked at her hands then to Kagura who was holding her chest. Kagura glared at her before leaving. Nanami looked at everyone who were looking at her shocked. She was also shocked. She somehow attacked sent that women attack back to her. Nanami was about to say something but didn't due to hearing a familiar voice.

Tomoe was about to leave the forest and search a different place, when he felt a familiar power. He rushed over to the source.

"Nanami!"

He arrived, only to be confronted by a half demon.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled angrily pointing his teggaisa at the white-haired fox but Nanami ran past him.

"Tomoe!" Nanami yelled happily hugging Tomoe who hugged back. Everyone seemed to be in silent staring at them. After 5 minutes, Nanami let go of Tomoe, looking at him confused.

"Your hair...it's long" Nanami said staring at his hair. Tomoe sighed "Well due to the black hole." Nanami looked at him before Tomoe started to look at Inuyasha suspiciously, pulling Nanami behind him.

"Who are they and why were you with them" Tomoe said looking over to Inuyasha.

"Tomoe calm down! They are my friends." Nanami repiled getting in front of Tomoe.

"So you want a fight eh? Then I'll give a fight!" Inuyasha repiled pointing his tessaiga  
over to Tomoe. Kagome immediately said sit causing Inuyasha to faceplam to the ground. Tomoe didn't look shocked.

"Sorry, Inuyasha like that. My name Kagome and we were all just helping Nanami." Kagome explained to Tomoe but Tomoe snorted at her. Nanami suddenly yelled in Tomoe ear.

"Tomoe! Stop beening so rude! They saved my life!" Nanami yelled to Tomoe.

"They wouldn't had to, if you would had listened to me." Tomoe yelled back.

"I would of listened, if you didn't try to pick a fight with a human!" Nanami yelled back.

"Must I remind you, he wasn't even human anymore but a walking corpse. He even tried to attack me before." Tomoe repiled.

Nanami was about to reply to Tomoe but didn't seening Kagome was also arguing with Inuyasha about Tomoe.

"Okay, that enough everyone. Lets all just walk back to the village and discuss this." Mirkou suggested seening everyone was arguing with each other. Tomoe didn't want to agree but Nanami looked at him with a dark look similar to Kagome's. he agreed.


	6. Converstaions

Kagura was having a bad day. First, that run in with that arrogant fox. Then that girl sent her atttack back to her which injured her in the process, and now, she was with the other arrogant bastard Naraku.

"Kagura, what happen. Did Inuyasha leave you like this? Was he to much for you?" Naraku asked Kagura getting up from the floor. He had been sitting on his favorite spot, when Kagura finally returned.

""Hmph, that half breed is not to much for me. That damn girl got me off guard." Kagura said.

"Kikyo's reincarnation?" Naraku seem unimpressed and uninterested.

"No"

"The demonslayer?"

"No...that girl...was different. In fact this girl is new to the group." Kagura finally got Naraku interest. Kagura remembered how she also had been frighten when she attacked them."The girl seem to be frighten by me or something." Naraku looked at her before he smirked at her. "Another priestess." Kagura looked at him before shooking her head. "No,she didn't have a priestess aura but she did have some kind of different one from them."

"So this bone eater well...lets you travel back to your time." Tomoe asked indifferently. It took a while to explain everything to Tomoe. Everyone finally calmed down expect for Inuyasha who was glaring at Tomoe every second.

"Yes, maybe it will take you back to your time." Kagome confirmed to Tomoe.

"Very well. we'll go first thing in the morning." Tomoe said looking over to Nanami who seem to be sad for some reason. "What wrong...don't tell me you want to stay."

"Maybe, she wants to stay with us because she scared of you." Inuyasha said glaring at Tomoe. Tomoe glared back at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha but he kept on going.

"He probably eats humans. Thats way she scared." Inuyasha said looking over to Nanami who seemed to be in her own thoughts.

"I do not eat humans or have ever ate one before."Tomoe repiled angrily.

Inuyasha was about to say something but got interrupted by Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Kagome stopped Inuyasha seening that Tomoe was getting angry. Nanami finally got out of her thoughts.

"Nanami... What wrong?" Tomoe asked calming down.

Nanami looked down before replying " It's just, we left Miziku alone...he probably feels lonely."

"Nanami...you shouldn't be worried for that snake, but for yourself. Must I remind you that you are weak and a perfect meal." Tomoe repiled angrily.

"She not weaks, she sent Kagura attack back to her." Inuyasha snorted surprising everyone.

"She may be mental strong but she's physically weak. She doesn't know how to defend herself." Tomoe repiled.

"Then teach her." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah Tomoe, teach me." Nanami said looking at Tomoe.

"Nanami, it could be dangerous for the people around you." Tomoe reminded Nanami. Nanami looked down.

"Then do it in a plain area when you return, where theres no people." Mirkou suggested. Tomoe finally agreed but Shippo was looking at Tomoe.

"Umm Tomoe?" Shippo asked Tomoe. Tomoe raised his eyebrow "What?"

"Can you teach me something before you leave!" Shippo begged.

"I will no-" Tomoe began but Nanami interrupted.

"Of course he will, right Tomoe." Nanami looked at Tomoe brightly, Tomoe sighed. "Yes..."

"Thank you!" Shippo yelled out hugging Nanami.


End file.
